Raknar Shadowhorn
WIP Background Raknar was born at least 110 years before the Orcish Horde first landed upon the shores of Kalimdor, high upon the bluffs of Thousand Needles. His family, part of the Grimtotem tribe of tauren, wandered the Thousand Needles, Stonetalon Mountains, and Barrens for many years, frequently meeting up with other nomadic tauren tribes like the Bloodhoof and Mistwalker. Like most other Grimtotems, Raknar was a particularly violent and dangerous individual, capable of taking on even a gigantic storm lizard. His violent tendencies, however, became soothed when he met one Meyama Sandwalker, of the Skychaser tribe, at 50 years of age. The two crossed paths frequently as their tribes wandered the Barrens, frequently meeting up near one of the oases where the Grimtotem and Skychasers made camp. Eventually, after one year when Raknar was drug off to eventually meet the other members of Meyama's tribe, Raknar grew torn. He felt loyalty to his fellow Grimtotems, but he also felt love for Meyama and her fellows, who's friendly, open ways contrasted sharply with the tough, violent path of the Grimtotem tribe. Raknar's decision was made when Magatha, the wife of the Grimtotem chieftain at that point in time, found out about his association with the Skychasers. The old shaman went positively berserk, screaming obscenities about how Raknar could dare affiliate himself with "Such weak-minded fools that passively let others take from them." Raknar stood there, taking the verbal thrashing as Magatha eventually began to ran out of breath. Eventually, the ultimatum was given: Stay with your Grimtotem brothers and turn against the Skychasers, or leave for good. That night, Raknar changed his last name to Shadowhorn, and swore off all affiliation with the Grimtotem, whom he then saw for what they really were. For the next 60 years, Raknar and Meyama wandered the Barrens with the Skychasers, Shadowhorn always keeping an eye over his shoulder for the Grimtotem seeking revenge. Fighting the centaur back in their frequent raids, Raknar felt like he had a purpose. Instead of just killing to be killing, he was fighting back the centaur to defend his tribe, and his mate. Then came the Orcish Horde. . . Involvement Currently trying to re-integrate himself into tauren society by helping the Earthspear Tribe. Strategy Keep as far away from Raknar as possible if attempting to fight him. Able to sprout blood worms from underneath his own rotting flesh, the tauren is able to use them to leach blood away from his enemies, using it to seal his own wounds. If able to obtain a hold of an opponent's flesh, the death knight is quite capable of making all sources of blood in the humanoid body boil - and sometimes explode - violently. With his saronite fangs, he's also prone to ripping and tearing into an opponent. Quotes "SHARELKA!" - Casting a boiling blood spell "Most death knights specialize in powers over ghouls, unholy, and disease. Under their majority, are the ones capable of controlling the very essence of the dark, icy winter. And under them again. . . Are those like me. Controlling our enemy's life-force, and using their own blood to slowly slaughter them." Trivia Was once known in the brief years between the Horde landing upon Kalimdor, and the Battle for Mount Hyjal, as Raknar Moonhollow. One of the oldest of the Scourge death knights, body abducted - along with others - during the chaos following Archimonde's death, and freed during a failed "ranged assassination" during the Battle for Angrathar. See also * Link External links * External link Category:Horde Category:Death Knight Category:Tauren Category:Move to Archive